The present invention relates to a joint structure and method for affixing two generally elongate pieces of material in an end-to-end relationship.
Balusters, newels, and similar woodturnings used, for example, in constructing stairways are typically made from a single elongate piece of wood. The woodturnings, as the name indicates, are made by installing the single piece of wood in a lathe, and then turning and carving the piece in the manner desired. The resulting woodturnings are attractive in appearance, presenting a continuous unbroken design form, but they are also costly because of the need for a single piece of wood of a certain length from which the woodturning is made. Shorter pieces of wood than those used to produce the balusters, newels, and the like cost significantly less and, if joined together end-to-end, could significantly reduce the overall cost of producing the woodturning. However, typical approaches to joining pieces of wood end-to-end oftentimes result in a woodturning with an obvious joint showing between the two pieces joined together, and with a joint which is oftentimes weak and subject to breaking.